


Not said to me

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz double drabbles [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, Tumblr Prompt, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.Prompt #10 - Not said to me.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz double drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Not said to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imhellakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellakitty/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt #10 from [this list](https://mottainaiiii.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome.  
>   
> It is a double drabble but since I'm adding heading for POV, it shows as 201 words.

# BAZ

I’m finally done feeding at the Catacombs. It’s been one of  _ those  _ days. 

My mind is accosted with a million thoughts a second. I can hardly pay attention to my surroundings. 

I just need to get some fresh air, to shake off the feeling of walls closing in on me.

So I head for the ramparts, to enjoy the starry night. And imagine watching the constellation of freckles and moles on Simon’s skin.

Suddenly, I hear a whisper, “I love you.”

I don’t have to look up to know who that voice belongs to. I still do, despite my better judgment.

Blue eyes.

Bronze curls.

Simon Snow is the only one powerful enough to hurt me. 

He’s snogging Wellbelove. I’ve seen them do that before. It doesn’t even bother me anymore. (Well… Not as much it once did at the very least.) 

I’ve never heard him say  _ that  _ out loud. Something vital breaks inside me. 

Snow looks at me and smirks triumphantly. Does he know that he’s killing me? Does he take pleasure in it?

Unfortunately, it's not a quick death; it’s slow and agonizing.

I suppose I deserve to die. However, I want to perish on my own terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
